


Interlude: Reference Materials (Not An Actual Story)

by GaryTheFish



Series: Hope is a Four Letter Word [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Descriptions, Gen, Headcanon, Oversharing FTW, visuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryTheFish/pseuds/GaryTheFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few reference materials, as requested. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokispeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokispeaks/gifts).



**Loki:**  You're more than welcome to imagine him any way you'd like; however, since about a year passed between Bifrost and the wormhole, in my head he looks closer to Avengers Loki than Thor Loki. The .gif below is actually a pretty accurate headcanon depiction of Warehouse!Loki. 

 

During the final battle, his moves and carriage are actually closer to Dark World Loki, especially during the fights on Svartalfheim. But as always, you can and should think what you want. :)

 

 **Aeslin:** She's slightly above 5'7", which puts her right about Loki's shoulder level. 

  

  

From upper left to right/bottom: Color and length of hair, boots, jacket she wears to Asgard, eyes (powers dormant/before the Bridge) (left), eyes during use of powers (right), design on the back of the hoodie she's wearing the day the Warehouse falls (wings by: Zephyr-Aryn, deviantart). Her eye color is actually fairly problematic, because it's a manifestation of her mutation. There's slightly too much green in the photo, but it's close enough; it's more of a hazel with grey on the edges and green on the inside. The color ratio waxes and wanes depending on the lighting. 

She's in her mid to late 30s, because I'm not a believer in compressed college ala Doogie Howser or FitzSimmons. College is hard enough, and she actually had a social life. (Dated and everything!) She was just in college for a ridiculously long time. (around 20 years, all told.) 

She's not classically gorgeous and is actually, on first glance, not Loki's established type (he does kind of have one). 

**Parker:**

** **

This is really my one full-on face claim. Parker is a nerdy Zac Efron, and I don't care who knows it. (I posted his character sketch on Tumblr, but I'm pasting it here because people seem to be rather fond of him.)

Joshua Hadrian Parker graduated with a doctorate in exobiology from George Mason University. He’s 27 years old and was recruited by SHIELD two months after his graduation. He has worked in their astrobiology lab for the past year and a half. He was raised by both parents and has an aunt that is only 10 years older with whom he is especially close. He briefly worked with Dr. Kindle during his initial rotation through SHIELD’s departments and developed a crush on her that becomes slightly more evident as time goes on.

He graduated high school as valedictorian and was involved in the Young Mensans, the chess club, and Science Olympiad. He also lettered in cross country. He went as Elwood Blues for Halloween his senior year and knows all the choreography. He loves to dance and has an alarming amount of Justin Timberlake, Maroon 5 and random dance music on his iPod. He auditioned for plays in college to meet girls and had an undergraduate minor in art history for a very specific reason. (Science tells us how to do things. The humanities tell us why maybe we shouldn't.) He still runs to clear his head and is based out of the SHIELD Academy.

He was originally chosen as an alternate for Coulson’s team based on a paper he wrote during his undergraduate studies. Coulson initially passed him over but opted to take him along after learning the first choice had broken his foot. This is Parker’s first trip out of the country, excluding a visit to Quebec his sophomore year of high school.

Parker is extremely friendly, very open, and not as clueless as he allows people to think he is. He does his crossword puzzles in blue medium-point pen, and he hates beets and being called Josh. He’s also slightly afraid of heights and prefers driving to flying. He doesn’t care for either of his first names and goes by just “Parker” whenever he can. He’s a Virgo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a bit about Loki's feelings about his relationship with Odin (and a little bit Frigga) and how he's coping now that he's been banished. I wanted to explore how he feels used and tossed aside but has this entire life that he's spent with them, and the conflict that's basically tearing apart his brain.
> 
> Yesterday, I realized that it had already been written. It's a song called "Come Undone" by Robbie Williams. Completely not my work, I claim nothing of it. I'm just posting the words because it's exactly everything I haven't been able to put down on my own.
> 
> I haven't edited the swears, so warning for language. 
> 
> Excerpts below.

So unimpressed, but so in awe

Such a saint, but such a whore

So self-aware, so full of shit

So indecisive, so adamant

I'm contemplating, thinkin' about thinkin'

It's overrated, just get another drink and

Watch me come undone

  

If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet

Because I'm scum, and I'm your son

I come undone

 

So rock 'n' roll, so corporate suit

So damn ugly, so damn cute

So well-trained, so animal

So need your love, so fuck you all

I'm not scared of dying, I just don't want to

If I stop lying, I'll just disappoint you

Come undone

 

If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet

Because I'm scum, and I'm your son

I come undone

  

The young pretend you're in the clouds above the sea

I come undone

I am scum

Love your son

You've gotta love your son

Come undone

You've gotta love you son

Come undone

Love your son

I am scum

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i'll just see myself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any others you would like to know about, or any additional details (I have her complete background as well as information on Maris and Westinghouse), please let me know! I'm happy to share more.


End file.
